Beyblade Die liebe Liebe
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Naja, n Haufen Pairings...


Die liebe Liebe  
  
1.Kapitel: Eine Nacht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Tagchen*~*~*~*~*~ Alzo, hier bin ich mal wieder, um euch mit meinen schlechten ff's zu nerven und zu belästigen *muhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*! Ich habe mit sämtlichen Wordprogrammen, die meine Festpatte hergibt, gearbeitet und hoffentlich alle Rechtschreibfehler weitestgehend eliminiert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sterbt nicht gleich, vor Langeweile! Is nich gut für die Telefonrechnung!  
  
"Blabliblub" Gesprochenes //Blabliblub// überflüssige Statements meinerseits  
  
"Mach weiter! Hör nicht auf!", flüsterte sie verlangend und völlig außer Atem. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen, küsste ihren Körper und entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar fiel über seine Schultern nach vorn und bedeckte ihren Oberkörper. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und wurde von seinen Blicken gefangen genommen. "Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie wunderschön deine Augen sind!", hauchte sie zärtlich, bevor sie ihn herausfordernd auf die Lippen küsste. Er lächelte nur und fuhr fort, sie zu liebkosen. Wieder hörte man leises Stöhnen ihrerseits. Dann fragte sie: "Machst du... das *stöhn* öfter?" "Wie kommst du darauf?", kam es von ihm. "Weil... es sich *stöhn* so guuuuuuuuuuut anfühlt!", flüsterte sie und rang nach Luft. Er hauchte ihr ein heiseres "Danke" ins Ohr und beugte sich dann herunter, um sie zu küssen. Sie stöhnte verlangend gegen seine Lippen und verschloss sie mit den ihrigen. Sie versanken in einem endlosen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in dem ihre Zungen einen wilden Tanz tanzten. Die Beiden lösten sich wieder von einander, sahen sich tief in die Augen und wieder näherten sich seine Lippen denen seines Gegenübers. Als er nurnoch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war, flüsterte sie: "Ich liebe dich!", legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Wieder entstand ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkampf. Das Spiel der beiden wurde immer heftiger und fordernder. Als das Mädchen den Kuss unterbrach, um ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, wisperte er in einem leidenschaftlichen, verlangenden Ton: "Ich liebe dich auch!" Er setzte sich auf//nicht auf sie!//und wanderte mit seinen Blicken ihren wunderschönen, schlanken Körper auf und ab. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Höschen hängen. Sie musterte ihn und als er ihr in die Augen sah, nickte sie nur zustimmend auf seinen fragenden Blick. Nun drang er, so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich, in sie ein. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für sie. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wimmerte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. "Schhhhhhhh! Es ist gleich vorbei! Gleich tut es nicht mehr weh! Keine Angst, meine kleine Lotusblume!" Gestärkt durch seine lieben, aufmunternden Worte, öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er zu ihr herunter. Der Junge blickte seiner Freundin direkt in die Augen. In diese wunderschönen, sonnenblumengelben Katzenaugen, in denen er sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger hineinschaute, mehr und mehr verlor. In ihnen lag etwas ängstliches, aber er erkannte auch Glück. Sie war glücklich, überglücklich, ihren Geliebten bei sich zu haben. Ihre pinken Haare leuchteten unnatürlich und glänzten leicht silbrig im Kerzenschein. Schweiß perlte ihren Körper entlang. Die Schmerzen hatten aufgehört, allmählich begannen ihre Muskeln, sich wieder zu entspannen. Sie drückte sich tiefer in das Kissen und genoss das Gefühl, ihren Freund in sich zu spüren. Und plötzlich, ohne, dass sie es wollte oder es sich erklähren konnte, standen Tränen in ihren Augen, kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Sie weinte stumm. Er sah sie noch immer an. Und was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem gefrieren. Sie weinte stumme Tränen. Sofort hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. "Habe ich dir weh getan, Chibi?", fragte er besorgt. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: "Nein, es ist... ich finde keine Worte! Es ist einfach ein unglaublich berauschendes Gefühl! Es ist wunderschön!"//"Es sind nur Tränen der Freude, die ich vergieße. In deiner Gegenwart könnte ich doch niemals traurig sein!" Oh, Baby, oh, Baby!//"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!", flüsterte er zärtlich, in einem mindestens genauso leisen Ton, wie seine Freundin. Er küsste sie innig und fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort. Immer wieder stieß er zu und zog sich zurück. Aber nur, um im nächsten Moment wieder zuzustoßen und seiner Freundin ein heiseres Stöhnen zu entlocken. Immer wieder liebkoste er ihren Körper, benebelte ihre Sinne. Er bewegte sich nur sehr vorsichtig in ihr und sie passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Die beiden stöhnten immer öfter und lauter. Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und hemmungsloser. Zwischen zwei heftigen Seufzern -auch genannt Stöhnen- flüsterte sie: "Ich liebe dich!"//Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?//und bekam als Antwort einen Kuss. Nachdem die Beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, hauchte er völlig außer Atem: "Ich liebe dich auch, Chibi!"//Also dieses Wort hab ich von einer anderen fic! Weiß nur nicht mehr wie die heißt*lol*!// Sie stöhnte nur, passte sich seinen Bewegungen//schon wieder//an, legte//schon wieder//ihre Arme in seinen Nacken, atmete//schon wieder//heiser gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn//schon wieder// verlangend. Er erwiederte den Kuss. Als sie sich, außer Atem, wieder von einander lösten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Fünf Sekunden später verschloss er ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen eigenen. Sie lehnte sich in den Kuss und öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen strich und Einlass forderte.  
  
So ging das noch eine Zeit lang. Und irgendwann gipfelte dies alles in einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. Er giltt aus ihr heraus und brach erschöpft, aber glücklich auf ihr zusammen. Dann flüsterte er mit letzter Kraft: "Ich hab ja gernicht gewusst, dass du... dass du noch... Jungfrau warst!" "War ich denn... so miserabel?", lächelte sie erschöpft.//Nicht wirklich schlecht, nur... unerfahren!//"Oh nein! Ganz und... gar nicht! Du warst... super!", flüsterte er heiser. "Danke! Ich liebe dich, Ray!"//Ja Mädel, du wiederholst dich!//, murmelte sie zufrieden und glücklich. "Ich liebe dich auch, Mariah!", schnurrte er, bevor er sie in den Arm nahm, die Decke über ihre Köpfe zog und mit Mariah, seiner Mariah, im Arm, einschlief. Der letzte klare Gedanke, den Ray noch fassen konnte, war, dass sie ihm heute das schönste Geschenk gemacht hatte, dass ein Mädchen ihrem Freund nur machen kann. Sie hatte ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt.  
  
Sooooooooo... des war chappi 1. Ich weiß, es ist nicht sonderlich, aba wenn diese fic doch mal jemand lesen sollte, dann sei dieser Jemand -den es mit 500%iger Sicherheit nicht gibt- doch bitte so nett und schreibe mir ein kommi dazu, ja? Kommigrenze ist 0, weil ja doch keiner liest. Scheiß drauf, schreib trotzdem weiter *muhahahahaaaaaa* Aber trotzdem sind Kommis, Kritik, Morddrohungen und andere Statements gernstens gesehen!  
Bussi, Akima-sama-chan 


End file.
